


Is This Desire?

by XavieraP



Series: How to Tame a Crow [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 和Goldanna的谈话并没有和Alistair所期望的那样发展，Surana决定帮自己沮丧的朋友转移一下注意力。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> ·在丹诺林城寻找圣灰线索的途中  
·Z视角

就像你所预料的那样，两个灰卫之间的冷战并没有持续很久。他们本可以的，如果当Alistair站在丹诺林的集市边上，看着据说是他姐姐住址的房子踌躇不前的时候法师能够保持沉默的话。

但他当然不会等到Alistair开口求他。

“那是……你姐姐的家，对吧？”

Alistair被吓了一跳，转头看见法师时他神色一僵，所有心思都定在了脸上。以你的标准来说那张复杂得有点儿扭曲的脸不具备打动任何人的能力，但Surana显然有着一套和你截然相反的标准。

“看来是的，”他平静地说，没有半点歇斯底里的影子，那些失态的喊叫与控诉似乎只是你脑中一段出了错的记忆，“那你为什么还站在这儿？”

“什，什么……？”

Surana为圣殿骑士的反应迟钝叹了口气，接着他就用那种哄Colt去洗澡时一样轻柔又带点命令意味的语气说：“Alistair，去敲门然后告诉她你是谁，鬼才知道我们要多久之后才能回到丹诺林，要是错过了这次，你会后悔上很长一段时间的。”

僵立在原地的Alistair眼睛一亮，但很快他就艰难地摇头，“我不能，城里有人在搜捕灰卫，万一我把他们引到Goldanna家……”

“你不会的，Zev和Leliana可以制造一点骚乱引开他们，我会留在附近确保没有人看见或者做多余的事情。”

你没有答应过这个差事，但既然他这么说了，你也只好对Alistair微笑点头。Leliana倒是跃跃欲试，察觉到你的目光，她用手抵住嘴唇露出一个克制的坏笑，悄声说：“别告诉别人，但我做过类似的事，就在这儿，我们用随手摸来的东西栽赃了一个守卫队长。虽然当初我们是在晚上行动的，不过我想我可以做一些调整然后……别噘嘴了Zev！他又不是要你去给别人送情书，只是转移一下追兵的注意力而已，来嘛，这会很有意思的！”

你压低声音纠正她：“我没有噘嘴。”

“你的眼睛有。”

“……走吧，”你在Surana看过来之前投降了，“你刚刚说偷窃和栽赃是吗？听起来不错，我们从哪开始？”

在你们走远之前，你听见Alistair无比迟疑地开口，“你想不想……呃，你可以……我是说……我想或许……”在你要转身走过去把一句完整的话从他肚子里捅出来之前，他终于问，“你要不要一起来？”

Surana的回答同样犹豫，但你不用回头都能想象到他是如何故作不在意地垂下眼睛，把喜悦压在兜帽投下的阴影里，“……如果你觉得一个精灵法师不会吓到她的话。”

你不能说你不为他们的和好而高兴，毕竟，一个闷闷不乐的Surana比起情人更像是闹脾气的孩子，而不论他有多么合你胃口，你都更愿意掐着他的腰把他操进床铺里去而不是连着三天用你贫瘠的“冒险”经历转移他的注意力。如果后者必须发生，那么至少得有前者作为铺垫吧？

离开Goldanna的家门口后Leliana带着你在丹诺林转了一圈，虽然没有夜色的掩护，但来来往往的人群也起到了相似的作用。离开集市时你们怀里多出了几把钥匙与两枚刻有家族纹章的戒指，这些小玩意儿，加上你贡献的一只火焰瓶，被你们放到了那些四处搜寻灰卫踪迹的人身上。这部分的行动比偷窃还要更简单点，引诱本来就是乌鸦们的必修课，而Leliana，令人惊讶的，也同样精通此道。做完了这些后，Leliana拉低兜帽，用一枚银币和刻意压粗的声音吩咐一个孩子去给守卫队长报个信。亮闪闪的银币让那个孩子飞快地跑向守卫队长，Leliana转向你，笑眯眯地说：“好啦，恶作剧时间结束，我猜你没有那个耐心留下来看结果？”

“我确实有不留在案发现场的习惯。”你耸了耸肩，“但我的原则不容许我拒绝一位像你这样可爱的女士，所以决定权在你，亲爱的Leliana……”

她果断地说：“我们还是赶紧走吧，在你把更多的调情手段丢到我身上来之前。”

“这可真叫人伤心。”

“啊哈，你最好习惯这个，”Leliana露出了一个古怪的、似乎并不愉快的笑容，“奥莱女人的魅力总是和她的残酷成正比。”

你点了点头，不打算深究她的异样，“感谢告知。”

当回到Alistair姐姐家门口时，你们可以很明显地看见事情并没有如期发展，这是说，Alistair的期望。

他站在那扇散发着湿闷水汽与肥皂味的木门外面，低着头沮丧地和法师交谈，看起来就像只离家出走后被踹了一脚于是灰溜溜跑回来的大狗。走近之后你听见Alistair说：“……我觉得我就是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”

很好，你想，他总还是有点儿自知之明的。

“我很抱歉，”Surana轻声说，“但……你得知道不管是什么情况，每个人首先考虑的肯定都是自己，这和私人恩怨没有关系，也并不是针对谁，只是生存本能而已。”

“我知道，”Alistair低声咕哝道：“我只是……算了，我们走吧。”

法师担忧地看着他，你觉得他甚至都没注意到他的两位游侠已经回来了。

“咳咳，”你响亮地咳嗽了一声，在所有人的目光都落到你身上来时你拿出了一张海报，递向Surana，“我在精灵侨民区外面的城墙上看见的，我想你应该会感兴趣。”

他接过去，扫了一眼后挑起眉毛，“这倒是有趣。”

“什么东西？”Alistair勉强打起精神，凑过去看那张海报并念出了上面的内容，“‘灰卫的朋友们，别相信那些谎言’，这……竟然还有其他人相信我们？”

“别急着激动，”法师说：“也可能只是一个不怎么有创意的陷阱。”

“但我们还是得去看看！”

“我们会的。”法师无奈地点头，在他做出下一步行动的决定之前，嘈杂的尖叫与咒骂忽然从你们的后方传来，大团火焰在集市的西北角、靠近贵族酒馆的地方爆发，城市守卫们立刻朝那里冲去，但那边的问题看起来可不是一时半会儿就能解决的。

Leliana发出一声愉快的轻呼：“呀！是你的火焰瓶！”

法师微笑着凑过来吻你，“做得好，Zev。”

这个小小的奖励立刻让你的恶作剧伙伴抗议出声：“嘿！这不公平！”

于是她得到了一个落在脸颊上的轻吻并得意地冲你挤眉弄眼，你回以毫不介意的微笑，你知道今晚你会得到比一个吻更多的奖励，而到那时她要是还想挤进来竞争，你可再乐意不过了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下半部分的混乱4P预（警）告：
> 
> “不，呃，不！”Alistair拼命地摇头，“我不想看见我朋友的裸体！！”  
Leliana：“那你难道要让他一个人跟那个女人还有Zevran去……吗？！”  
Surana：“你可以不看我，或者我可以不脱光。”  
你：“或者，我们也可以蒙住你的眼睛，然后当我们说骑在你身上的是Isabella时，你只要相信我们就好。除非当然了，你作为一个处男竟然能够分辨出来的话。”  
Isabela：“他是个处男？”  
“FUCK YOU Zevran！！”  
“这倒是个出乎意料的邀请，但你要是认真的，那我当然不会拒绝一个像你这样的好朋友……”  
“？？？你离我远点！！”


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并不成功的4P（烟）

那张海报所指向的，不出意料，是个令人失望的陷阱，但是你们在珍珠娼馆遇到的另一个人却是个实实在在的惊喜。一开始你并没有认出她来，这不能怪你，一位安提瓦贵妇和一个善战的女海盗之间差别还是挺大的。更何况上次你见她时，她可什么都没穿。

和Isabela的叙旧进行得很愉快，在法师也加入之后，对话内容很快就从喝一杯转到了参观Isabela的船上。就算迟钝如Alistair，也终于在Isabela用低柔的声音称呼法师为甜心的时候反应了过来。

“等等……你要跟她去……？”Alistair不敢置信地怪叫，“如果我没注意到的话那我道歉，但你刚刚是不是被那几个冒牌货砸到脑袋了？”他又转头瞪你，“而你觉得这没问题？我以为你们两个是……”

“我们是可以一起享乐的朋友，”法师代替你回答：“如果你想，你也可以加入。”

“……你他妈是怎么把这句话说出口的？”你觉得Alistair震惊得都没意识到他说了脏话。

“为什么不？你需要释放一些压力，我们都需要。”法师停顿了几秒，“除非你还在生我的气……”

“我原谅你了！”Alistair的声音高得变调，他烦躁地来回踱了几步，视线不受控制地飘向Isabela，又在收到一个微笑后触电似的转回来，“这根本没必要！而且我不想看见我最好朋友的裸体！”

Surana盯着他，带着一副深思熟虑的表情，缓慢并且沉重地问：“Alistair，我不知道你在圣殿里接受的是什么样的教育，但……你是不是有一个到死都要保留童贞的人生计划？”

“啥？”可怜的圣殿骑士在原地石化了，你咬住舌尖摁下笑意，一本正经地加入劝说的行列：“你知道，如果你一起来，你就能弄清楚两个男人到底是怎么做的了。”

“我没那个打算！”缓过神来的Alistair大喊道：“至于你们两个，我……每个人都会有这点好奇心的！”

你能看出来他动摇了，他当然会想知道，每个处子都有过剩的好奇心，只要一点撩拨就会清醒地往陷阱里跳，你恰好擅长这个，Isabela也不遑多让。

“而你不好奇男人和女人应该怎么做？”女海盗露出兴致盎然的表情，“好吧，我也可以把我的船舱让给你们三个，只要你们不介意我旁观……”

“我对男人没有兴趣！ 我只是好奇！好奇而已！行行行我愿意加入你们这群混蛋！好了吧？！但是Zevran得跟我保持距离！这一点没得商量！”

“如你所愿。”你耸了耸肩，揽上法师的腰，“那么我们走吧？”

法师没有立刻回答，他看向Leliana，一直站在边上的红发修女立刻收起看戏的表情，后退了一步，“我就算了，”她坚定地摇头，“今天份的祈祷我还没有做呢你们去玩吧再见！”

“注意安全，”法师说：“你还带着修女服对吗？我们可以在丹诺林的圣所汇合。”

“你应该担心的是想找我麻烦的人，”Leliana轻柔地回答：“但是好的，如果能让你安心点的话，我会在圣所等你们的。”

——————————————————————————————————————

即便是在你还是Isabela的情夫时，你也从未有过机会进入过Siren的船长室，但你还是看见了一些眼熟的、曾经属于那座巨大宅邸的东西，看来在丈夫突兀的死亡后，Isabela的消失并不是临时起意或者毫无准备的。

“来点酒？”她从柜子里抽出一瓶还没开封的白兰地。

Alistair似乎已经开始后悔了，他有点儿绝望地回答：“好的，谢谢……你可以把整瓶都给我吗？”

你摇摇头，搂过在考虑要不要喝一点的法师，按着他的后颈将他带入一个热切的长吻里。他的手抵在你胸前，推了推你。你不太情愿地结束了这个吻，但他却露出了比你还不高兴点的表情。

“我的意思是躺下，”他说，“去你后面的床上。”

你立刻用行动表示了理解不当的歉意，他被你拉着一起倒在Isabela的大床上，和你继续那个被中断的吻。Alistair发出了一声含糊的抱怨，你在Isabela的笑声里拉起法师的袍子作为回答。

把对方从碍手碍脚的衣物里剥出来的过程以法师只穿着袜子骑在你腰上为结局，他舔嘴唇的样子像Isabela以前有过的宠物猫那样矜持，教养十足。但猫到底是猫，有多矜贵就会有多恶劣，“我都开始好奇你还能忍多久了。”他坏笑着说。

“哦？什么时候开始好奇的？”

“昨晚。”

“所以你的确是故意舔那个勺子的，”你的手探入他双腿之间，捏了一把他会阴处的软肉，“觉得很好玩是吗？猜猜怎么着？现在你要为你的恶作剧付出代价了。”

他喘息着放低身体，屁股小幅度地摇晃，肛口贴着你的阴茎磨蹭，“这听起来是个承诺。”

你打了一下他的屁股，把手指强硬地插入他的肛口。有人惊奇地抽气，法师微微偏过头，“抱歉，”他没什么诚意地说：“我们吓到你了吗？”

“恰恰相反，”回答他的人是Isabela，“我想他喜欢他看见的东西，另外你们介意等等吗？我有一样东西想试试。”

你说：“我很介意。”

“跟你没关系，Zev。”她推开Alistair，走到床头柜边，很快就找到了她的目标——一根木头雕刻成的假屌，底座是向内凹的平滑椭圆形，三根皮质束带从六个小孔里穿过，每一根都带有金属扣。她接下来的动作证实了你的想法，虽然不太熟练，但Isabela还是顺利地将那三根束带绑在了她的腰与双腿腿根处，她一一拉紧它们，垂在她双腿之间的假屌慢吞吞地抬起，被打磨得光滑发亮的深色顶端跃跃欲试地指着法师的屁股。

“哇，棒极了，”Alistair有气无力地说，他看起来终于开始适应这个状况了，“我睡的第一个女人和我一样有根屌。”

“怎么样，小甜心？”Isabela晃了晃腰肢，“要来试试看么？”

Surana的视线转回到你脸上，他没有说话，但他的眼睛闪闪发亮。你挫败地叹了口气，把手从他屁股上收回，“你的胃口就和Isabela一样荒唐至极，好吧，玩得开心点，我们确实不经常遇见一个能操你的女人。”

他响亮地亲了你一下，接着向后挪去，直到靠近你的阴茎。Isabela爬上床，手里拿着一只棕色的玻璃瓶。她从里面挑出散发着玫瑰与麝香气味的油脂，涂抹在她的临时老二上。你撑起上半身，饶有兴致地看着他们一个插入一个地串起来，法师低头含住面前的肉棒，把你也带进了这个色情的连接里。

Isabela毫无疑问是最兴奋的那个，她抓着Surana的腰不知疲倦地操他，Alistair的阴茎不断地滑出来，他跟不上Isabela忽快忽慢的动作。最后这个大男孩懊恼地低吼一声，伸出强壮的手臂把Isabela整个儿抱在怀里，Isabela嬉笑着扭头吻他，放任这个刚刚还是个处男的圣殿骑士掌控节奏。

Alistair现在能够完全无视你了，不过你很好奇他是忘记，还是故意忽视了他正在——间接地——操他朋友这件事。

并且他还做得不怎么样。

四个人里只有你的法师拧着眉毛在忍耐，而且不是愉快的那种忍耐。他看起来几乎是在用你的阴茎转移注意力了，你不意外，那根屌毕竟不是真的长在Isabela身上，而在不用手去控制的情况下，她很难准确地磨蹭到法师的敏感点。

这可不好，这场聚会应该让所有人快乐才对。

你伸手捏住他的乳头，用了点力拧转拉拽，他吐出你的阴茎，舌尖舔上你的手臂，嫩芽一样的眼睛凝视着你，满怀期待。

“我应该给你准备一对乳环，”你柔声说：“再加一根链子拴住它们，但是不挂在前面，要绕你的后背过，这样当我骑你的时候，我就有了一根恰当的缰绳，不是吗？”

你屈指弹了一下那枚乳头，他咬着你的手臂发出一声甜蜜的呜咽。你挪了挪身体坐起来，把他的脑袋按回你胯下，另一只手伸入他双腿间，握住在Isabela毫无章法的操干下发软的阴茎撸动。

“但那会很疼，我不觉得你能忍得了，你这小混蛋一定会像匹坏脾气的马驹一样要把我甩下去。唉，那可不行，我得教你怎么做一个好孩子。我想我们可以从拉紧缰绳开始，然后我会骑你出去转转，你觉得从我们的帐篷里爬到篝火边怎么样？啊，对，别人会看见，你不希望被看见？但这是你应得的。”

他的呼吸终于令人满意地粗重起来，他更深地吞入你的阴茎，扭动身体用乳头蹭你的手臂，脸颊和耳朵都红得发烫。当他开始主动在你手中冲撞时，你加快抚摸他的速度，指甲粗暴地在他的马眼划过，把他推过了快感与高潮之间的界线。

你对Surana说的话对另外的两位听众似乎也起到了效果，Isabela的呻吟逐渐变得混乱高亢，和Alistair的喘息混合在一起向上攀升，她顾不上继续操Surana了，而后者在射精后也彻底失去了对那根木屌的兴趣。他吐出你的阴茎，试图从Isabela身下爬出来。你拉了他一把，帮他钻回你怀里懒洋洋地趴着。

“玩得开心吗？”

他摇了摇头，“不怎么样，”他小声抱怨道：“她弄痛我了，之后也没有变好。”

你知道他在拿谁和Isabela做比较，你不能说你没有因此而得意。

“等Alistair结束，你可以去向Isabela要一点‘补偿’，”你建议道：“如果我的一面之词没有可信度，那么看看Alistair，他已经忘了我们也在这儿了，相信他，Isabela不会让你失望的。”

他敷衍地点点头，刚刚经历了一次高潮的阴茎似乎对Isabela能提供的东西兴致缺缺。你吻了吻他还残留着热度的脸颊，给出了另一个提议。

Isabela的玩具没有满足他的屁股，但的确让那个狭窄的入口变得足够柔软，你很容易就送进去两根手指按住了那个能让他尖叫的地方。他发出猫咪似的咕噜声，伏在你的胸膛上慢吞吞地舔你作为回应。被吊了好一会儿胃口的肉穴咬住你的手指，很快就被插出了叽叽咕咕的水声。他在你要加入第三根手指时分开双腿跨坐在你身上并推开了你的手，然后扶着你的阴茎对准微张的穴口，抬起臀部往后坐下去，缓缓地将你的鸡巴整根吞了进去。

一圈圈的潮湿嫩肉层叠挤压下来，又紧缩着提起，从阴茎根部一直吮到龟头。你的手指在被撑平的肛口徘徊，贪婪地抚摸那圈被带得外翻的括约肌。他放任你用指甲去刮那些软肉，也放任你试探性地往已经被填满的后穴里塞入一个指节——在能得到甜头的时候，他总是非常宽容。你扶着他的腰，把食指推进去，他闭了闭眼睛，眼角发红，呻吟声带着抖。

按在你腹部的手指看起来纤细无力，拢在一起你也能一把扭断。事实是它们能够编织噩梦，能够抚平伤口，能够召来雷电甚至是一场短暂的地震。但也是它们温柔地抚摸你的阴茎与手臂、和朋友争吵之后在你手心发抖、指甲圆润得花费半个晚上都抓不破你的后背，令你不受控制地联想起被剪了爪子的母猫。

“我们要邀请他们吗？”你压低他的身体，在他耳边轻声说：“这毕竟是一场聚会而不是约会，对吧？”

他摇了摇头，说不，不要他们。

你故作遗憾地叹气，没有让那阵奇异的窃喜出现在你脸上。你的确更愿意和他单独相处一会儿，这说起来有点卑劣，但你喜欢一个可以非常危险的法师被你操得尖叫的样子。你愿意让任何人，所有人，都看见这场景，可在你炫耀够之前，你并不想分享这份殊荣。

所以你操他，还鼓励他叫大声点，别输给Isabela。女海盗以同样的姿势骑在Alistair身上，乳房像风暴中的船只一样摇晃不止。她抽空白了你一眼，嗤道：“而他们竟然管一只孔雀叫乌鸦。”

哈，真高兴看见她还是一如既往的善解人意。

你的注意力很快集中回Surana身上，在翻身把他压在床上用你的鸡巴和Isabela的其他玩具们操到他射在自己脸上之前，你压着他的后颈向他索取了一个甜蜜漫长的深吻。

他的舌头能做到许多令你着迷的事情，但在这个吻结束到下一个吻到来之前，它将只有一个用途。

——————————————————————————————————————

在你们从Isabela的船回来和Leliana汇合并离开丹诺林有一段路以后，红发修女终于忍不住开口问沉默了一路的Surana：“你还好吗？你回来之后就一直没说话。”

法师对她摆摆手，又转头朝你投来愤恨的一瞥。

你低头憋笑，Leliana拖长了声音点名问你：“Ze—v？你愿意给我解释一下发生了什么吗？”

“我很乐意……”

“说重点就够了。”

“好吧，”现在法师看你的眼神已经冷若冰霜，每一柄眼刀都写着警告，你努力按下要翘起来的嘴角，煞有介事地回答：“这只是法师们的一个习惯，在用了一定量的法术之后，他们的舌头会需要休息一阵子。”

“但我们今天都没怎么战斗啊？”

你冲她眨眼，“不是所有的法术都和战斗有关呀，我亲爱的Leliana。”

修女愣了三秒才反应过来，“……哦！哦……”她理解地拍拍Surana的肩膀，看起来接受了你的解释。

法师阴沉沉地瞪了你最后一眼，之后一整天都没和你说话。


End file.
